


Dick Rod

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #pornwithoutplot #sex #rodtalk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Will Rhett poke his rod where it doesn't belong?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 2





	Dick Rod

"Ive got another theory"  
"Better get out your rod"  
Soon Rhett was naked, he had his cock at Links lips that night.   
"Do you know the theory going around is were gay.." Link laughs.."really? thats crazy rhett, who would ever even consider.."  
"Ok ok youve milked it enough" link licks the head of the dick.. "not yet i havent"   
Rhett chuckles. "gosh you're So bad, open up here lick my rod" link opens his mouth and rhett forces his head past them tight lips. Link sucks down the head of the dick. "And you're So hard" He releases it while rhett has his head tipped back, groaning. "What, should we do about this theory/rumour im going to need some convincing.." link says while Lickin a path up the shaft.  
"Ive got some ways.." link looks up at rhett. #suck.   
"You taste like swedish fish.."   
Rhett grabs links cheeks and moves his head in and out of them lips.  
"I wana spank you in them rainbow sexy panties i ripped off earlier..and now youve stopped sucking, hop to it, just listen and suck.." "yes sir" "good, boy" "dont call me boy" "what would you like to be called? Cock sucker?" "Ill show you a cocksucker" Link deep throats rhett, having him slide all 8 inches inside that warm fleshy cavity. Rhett all but screams with pleasure. "Fuck, Link youre amazing at that" he looks up at Rhett his eyes sparkling blue. "Has anyone ever told you how good you look with a throatful of my dick?" Link shakes his head and the dick taps each side of his throat. "..Never seen a sight so sexy," Rhett continues.. "although that time you had me naked in the body chains, riding you, that's a close second" "you wana ride me, baby?" "You dont have to ask twice" link gets up and straddles rhett on the couch he rubs his ass up and down the slippery shaft relaxing his tight puckered hole and kissing rhett with so much fever. "Oh, yeh like that, baby ohh thats how daddy likes it" link spanks rhetts thigh "G up horsey" rhett thrusts right up into the hot heat in one swift movement and moans at the same time as Link, and loudly to the high heavens. Link melts at that moan he feels it deep in his groin. Precum leaks out all over his shirt. "Look youre getting your new shirt messy" Rhett gets up. #mmm "not as messy as you were, spraying precome earlier it dripped all down my chin onto it..daddy" rhett growls thrusts up inside link further and pulls link down to him by the collar, undoing button by button, slowly as they kiss. Link strokes his unforgiving length with every hard, rough thrust, watching rhett working his sliding dick further into him sparked some intence groinal activity. "are we gay?" Havent we hinted enough, do we need to fuck on the gmm desk? I mean seriously..." rhett fucks him raw "now rhett," link pushes back. His excitement relaxing his anal cavity.."i wouldnt completely.. disagree with that idea. You whippin out your length and proding me on camera.." rhett chuckles "just like i do  
to you with that rod" "thats it." his thrusts increase twofold, links ass was protesting but he pushes through and groans hard, quickly cumming all over his belly without much of a warnin. "Fuck" he sighs. Breathing fast. Rhett feels his belly get covered with warm sticky substance, his own orgasm building...and building. "Fuck, link!" he cries as cum pours into the ready ass. And he lay there panting and blissful. "Thought id show you what i can do to you with This rod" "maybe next time you can show me your lube collection, owch.." link says, panting. End.


End file.
